everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dione Triton
Dione Triton is the daughter of the fifth daughter of Triton, a minor character in the classic tale The Little Mermaid. After living underwater for the majority of her childhood she was sent to attend Ever After High as a first year student. Extremely narcissistic and attention seeking, Dione may be characterized as the annoying one but is actually a hopeless romantic that wants to be remembered as something more that an older sister. Portrayal In English, Dione Triton would hypothetically be voiced by Astrid Bergés- Frisbey a French actress mainly known for her role in Pirates Of The Caribbean, as Syrena the mermaid. Astrid's voice is a wonderful example of Dione's soft way of speaking. If Dione would have a live-action face-claim actress Felicity Jones would reflect her features lovely. With her lovely black hair and smooth pale skin, she is a spitting image of Dione. Character Personality She grew up pampered and doted upon like every one of her cousins as each blossomed into her own. An organic love of worldly things and all things romance became what she valued most—she was Dione, successor of the fifth daughter of Triton , in love with love. But in fear of never finding it underwater, fear of being forgotten like her mother, she chose to run away to the surface world, if only for a little while. She could try at being human. She could try at being noticed. Unfortunately, her plans were completely forgotten after her dear parents informed their golden tailed darling that she would soon have to go — to a place beyond the dark coldness of the bottom. The surface. The idea filled her heart with joy, and before she could even realize it, she found herself owing a pair of pale long legs and a heritage she had to keep alive. Hexcited, not even aware of what awaited her, Dione started discovering her newly found home. Dione always was the sensitive one. She grew up hearing soft words, receiving gentle touches — loved so much by her family. And it made her believe that she was the most important creature in the universe. She became used to being the absolute centre of attention, and grew extremely fond of herself. Her relatives could not tell her else. In fact they gave her even more love and attention. Naturally, discovering that girls more beautiful and talented than her existed made her extraordinarily depressed. She became quiet, she hid her ego behind delicate umbrellas and strands of pearls. Dione focused on herself and gained the tittle of the mysterious one. A lover of romance she is often called, and pridefully claims that its the truth. Her idea of love is hidden inside the pages of her romantic novels, the meaningful stares, the sweet giggles, the passionate kisses. Reality is abandoned in her daydreams. She thinks that there's nothing more beautiful that romance; even though she knows absolutely nothing about it. And so she survives, a narcissus among the thorns. Until she will have to choose between life or legacy. Appearance Dione has a petite figure with no notable curves. She is slim and quite short, although she prefers to not admit it. She's extremely delicate and believes that a creature as lovely as her should be protected from everything. Luckily, she can be considered as pretty but not as much as the thinks. She has skin softened by the sea, pale due to living underwater for long. It has though gained some warmth and color due to her recent transfer. Her nose is quite small and turned upwards like a doll's. She has plumped lips — almost heart shaped, that are naturally rosy. Her eyes are almond shaped and have a dark brown color. She never looks at you straight, leaving an air of mystery whenever she goes. Her hair are black underwater, a dark brown when the sunlight touches them usually styled in long locks. Dione loves vintage accessories, lace, pearls, bows and much more. Fairytale Parent's Story The Little Mermaid dwells in an underwater kingdom with her father (the sea king or mer-king), her dowager grandmother, and her five older sisters, each of whom had been born one year apart. When a mermaid turns 15, she is permitted to swim to the surface for the first time to glimpse the world above, and when the sisters become old enough, each of them visits the upper world one at a time every year. As each returns, the Little Mermaid listens longingly to their various descriptions of the world inhabited by human beings. When the Little Mermaid's turn comes, she rises up to the surface, watches a birthday celebration being held on a ship in honor of a handsome prince, and falls in love with him from a safe distance. A violent storm hits, and the Little Mermaid saves the prince from drowning. She delivers him unconscious to the shore near a temple. Here, she waits until a young girl from the temple and her companions find him. To her dismay, the prince never sees the Little Mermaid or even realizes that it was she who had originally saved his life. The Little Mermaid becomes melancholy and asks her grandmother if humans can live forever and if they can breathe under water. The grandmother explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than merfolks' 300 years, but that when mermaids die, they turn to sea foam and cease to exist, while humans have an eternal soul that lives on in heaven. The Little Mermaid, longing for the prince and an eternal soul, eventually visits the Sea Witch in a dangerous section of the ocean. The witch willingly helps her by selling her a potion that gives her legs in exchange for her tongue (as the Little Mermaid has the most enchanting and beautiful voice in the world). The Sea Witch warns that once she becomes a human, she will never be able to return to the sea. Consuming the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her body, yet when she recovers, she will have two human legs and will be able to dance like no human has ever danced before. However, she will constantly feel as if she is walking on sharp knives and as though her toes are bleeding. In addition, she will obtain a soul only if she wins the love of the prince and marries him, for then a part of his soul will flow into her. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after he marries another woman, the Little Mermaid will die brokenhearted and disintegrate into sea foam upon the waves. The Little Mermaid agrees to this arrangement, and the Sea Witch cuts off her tongue. The Little Mermaid swims to the surface near the palace of the prince and drinks the potion. She is found by the prince, who is mesmerized by her beauty and grace, even though she is considered by everyone in the kingdom as dumb and mute. Most of all, he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite suffering excruciating pain with every step. Soon, the Little Mermaid becomes the prince's favorite companion and accompanies him on many of his outings. When the prince's parents order their son to marry the neighboring princess in an arranged marriage, the prince tells the Little Mermaid he will not because he does not love the princess. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman from the temple, who he believes rescued him. It turns out that the princess from the neighboring kingdom is the temple girl, sent there only temporarily to be educated. The prince loves her, and the royal wedding is announced at once. The prince and princess celebrate on a wedding ship, and the Little Mermaid's heart breaks. She thinks of all that she has sacrificed and of all the pain she has endured. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters rise out of the water and bring her a dagger that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long, beautiful hair. If the Little Mermaid slays the prince with the dagger and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid once more, all her suffering will end, and she will live out her full life in the ocean with her family. However, the Little Mermaid cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his new bride, and she throws the dagger and herself off the ship into the water just as dawn breaks. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the warm sun and discovers that she has turned into a luminous and ethereal earthbound spirit, a daughter of the air. As the Little Mermaid ascends into the atmosphere, she is greeted by other daughters who tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to obtain an immortal soul. Because of her selflessness, she will be given the chance to earn her own soul by doing good deeds to mankind for 300 years and will one day rise up into the Kingdom of God. Relationships TBA ! Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Characters